Hunted Angel
by RissesPieces
Summary: Ok so the title sucks. If anyone of you thinks up of a good one let me know. Alright. Well this is just something that my mind has cooked up. Sorry I suck at summaries. Just R&R. Negative reviews ARE welcome.
1. Prologue

Disclamer (isn't there always?): I do not own the characters in this story except for my own Huntress. And maybe someothers. But the general, like Angel, Cordilia, and so on in it I do not own. So please do not sue me.

Note: Ok so I LOVED Angel when it was on air. Always dreamed about doing a spin off on it. Except that I do not remember some of the stuff. Key parts too. Like the orginazation that the Angel CInvestigations were fighting against. So please if you remember let me know. Also right now I only have the prologue because believe it or not I am EXTREMELY busy. But fear not because I WILL keep with it. This story takes place right after Buffy died and his son comes into play.

Prologue

"I will not do your bidding anymore." The voice snarled. Jake knew that the voice belonged to a freak of nature. Half vampire half demon, she was their hunter. Actually Jake knew that their organization was lucky to capture such a creature. Treachery was a big play on it. Her foster sister was the one that turned her in. They killed the sister and took her. He knew that his superiors drooled over the idea of having a half ling such as her. After all, such creatures died in a matter of months after they were born.

"Oh really Huntress?" Jake asked, amused. He kind of liked this one. She wasn't like the others they captured. Those others were broken in a matter of months. This one, they had her for five years and her will was not broken.

Chains rattled as she snarled. The room was too dark to see anything. But Jake knew what those chains held. Also he knew that if the half ling was full demon no man made chains could hold her. As it were these were no mere chains. They were the chains forged in the bottom of hell itself.

"I will not." She growled at him. Suddenly her eyes glowed red in the dark. Enough to illuminate a small portion of her face. It was a human face with pink skin and such. Except for the small gray patch of skin that encircled her right eye.

"Well boss wants you on a hunt sweetie." Jake taunted. "And you know what happens when you don't comply." He withdrew what appeared to be a small remote controller from his pants. On it was one red button. He couldn't see it all that well but Jake knew that the half ling could. There was a shriek of rage as the creature lunged herself, not fully in her demon mode yet, at Jake. Right when she got within a hairbreadth of him, he pressed the button. Small waves of electricity shot out of the collar that she wore at all times. She jumped away this time shrieking in agony. The collar was electrocuting her.

Then something amazing happened. The half ling did change into full demon mode as she lost conscious and the demon instincts took over. Two huge wings sprouted from her back as her skin turned gray and leathery just like the patch on her eye. Her eyes changed from a deep blue to a complete black. Claws sprouted and teeth sharpened and elongated. It all happened in a blink of an eye but to Jake it seemed like hours.

"Is she ready to hunt?" A voice crackled out of the walkie talkie that Jake carried with him at all times.

"It appears like she lost control." Jake answered back. "So it seems like it's a go."


	2. Angel Attacked

**Chapter One**

_"You will meet the bound Huntress. She plays a role in your future. But watch it Angel, for she is no angel. But does she is one to do harm to you and yours? Be careful when you answer this question and choose wisely." _The seer's voice stilled echoed in Angel's head. He shivered at her words.

"The Bound Huntress." Angel smirked, repeating the words to himself. "What does that mean? Maybe Cordy can answer it." He loved talking to himself. Especially this night. It kept Angel company from the gloom that was cast over his heart.

Ever since Buffy died, Angel was more and more on his own. There for awhile he wanted to just quit the Angel Investigations and meet the dawn. That way he could reunite with Buffy in the afterlife. That is if vampires could go to heaven.

The reason why Angel did come back was because Cordilia somehow got into contact with him. The reason being was because someone left a calling card at the hotel. The card belonged to one Miss Black Widow. Angel came right away to see what was up. He dealt with this seer many times in his long life span and knew that she wasn't one to just ignore.

The wind picked up and Angel drew his coat closer to him. He didn't like this night. Danger was afoot. He just couldn't quite pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. Although he didn't ignore, he didn't press the issue either.

That was until a half roar half shriek filled the air. Angel stopped and tensed, waiting for whomever, whatever, it was to come out of the dark. And it did. Or at least it came out of the sky.

Surprise filled Angel as the creature knocked him to the ground, and immediately started digging into him with it's claws. Angel quickly punched the thing with all that he had. The creatures head snapped back and in that instant Angel flung it off of him.

He reached under his coat and brought out a small crossbow loaded with a stake. But when he got up the creature was no where around. This time he looked up at the sky and was just in time to dodge the next attack.

Angel quickly shot off a round and reloaded. The stake hit the target on it's shoulder. The creature, demon it looked like, gave a shriek filled with agony as it landed on the sidewalk. Bright red blood oozed out of the shoulder.

But it didn't affect the demon one bit. It pulled out the stake and tossed it aside and went after Angel. But Angel was quicker and shot another round. This time it did miss the creature as it ducked. But not before it lanced off of what appeared to be a collar. The collar broke and the creature froze.

Angel wasn't going to give it a second thought about the collar. He fired off another round which hit into the gut of the demon. It gave a cry of pain which sounded eerily like a human and went down on it's knees, clutching the stake.

That's when it happened. In a blink of an eye the creature turned from a demon into what appeared to be a human. A human female. Her blue eyes looked up at Angel with not hatred but with pain.

"What in hell…?" Angel asked as he cautisously approached her. She immeditaley lost conscious and fell onto her back..


	3. An emergency of bloody importance

**Chapter 2**

"What in Saint Joseph happened to her?" Wesley asked. He got up from the desk and rushed to Angel's side. He was busy reading up on a Kissing Demon spell when Angel came in with a beautiful woman in his arms. A beautiful, naked, covered in blood, woman.

"Long story Wes, don't have time to explain." Angel said quickly as he rushed up the stairs. Wesley followed close behind him into one of the vacant rooms. It was Cordy's study room complete with a futon, desk, computer, a bookcase, stereo and anything else she could've imagined would've looked good.

"Quickly Wes, pull the futon out." Angel ordered. Not one used to getting orders Wes froze for a moment before doing as he was told. Angel placed the woman as carefully as he could onto the futon and knelt down beside her.

"She needs medical help." Wes stated the obvious, not knowing what to say.

"Can you heal her?" Angel asked. Wes gave a short laugh.

"I am a Watcher, not a Healer." Wes snapped. Angel turned around and glared at Wes.

"She is going to bleed to death if we don't do something and quick." Angel snapped.

"Fine, find something to put pressure on her wounds and I will locate a Healer as fast as a I could." Wes sighed. As Angel scrounged around in an attempt to find something that could be used to help him, Wesley walked quickly out of the room.

He didn't know why he was acting like such an ass. Just that he had a feeling that Angel was behind the woman being hurt. He wasn't much into trusting a vampire, little alone Angel. But something seemed almost off about the woman that Angel brought in.

Wes just started working at the Angel Invistigations not long ago. And he knew that the first rule was to trust your gut instinct. And something was screaming at him. He just didn't know what though.

Angel found one of Cordelia's shirts that she left behind and quickly ripped it into a set of crudely made bandages. He wrapped one around the woman's shoulder and the other around her gut. And applied as much pressure as he dared.

"Bound Huntress." Angel said aloud as he looked at her. Was this the creature that the seer warned him about? About the decision he would have to face? Is this the decision that he had to make? To let her live or let her die here on the futon. Something told him that that wasn't the decision he had to make. Not the one that the seer mentioned anyways.

Looking at her up close, Angel noticed the gray patch that encircled her right eye. A shiver ran through his body as he examined it with his free hand. The skin felt like a little like silk and a lot like leather. It was a grim reminder to Angel of what this thing was.

"Wesley told me you needed a Healer." Angel heard Franchise's voice behind him. He turned around and looked at the green demon standing in the doorway. "Whoa he didn't say that there was a naked woman that needed a Healer."

"It's a long story." Angel murmured.

"I would say. It looks like she busted a gut." Fran laughed.

"This isn't funny Fran." Angel growled. "And did Wesley send you up here to help her? Because the last I knew was that you were a seer, not a Healer."

"Whoa big guy, don't just knock off my healing skills." Fran threw his hands up in the air in mock defeat. "Besides, he couldn't find an available Healer so he asked me to step in. So move over big guy and let me see what I can do."

Angel did move over and when Fran saw who it was laying there he froze. He dropped his hands down at his sides and his grin disappeared off of his red lips.

"Oh my don't tell me." He said. "Angel that's no human you got there."

"I kind of know that Fran." Angel rolled his eyes. "Please help her before she bleeds to death. If you haven't noticed that's what she's been doing for sometime now."

"Angel, do you know who she is?" Fran asked as he knelt by Angel and started removing the now red make-shift bandage from the woman's body.

"No, but she attacked me." Angel answered. Fran stopped with what he was doing and looked at him.

"She attacked you? So I am assuming that you are responsible for this?" Fran asked.

"Not on purpose, just out of self defense." Angel quickly said. He knew how bad it sounded. "Besides, she didn't look human when she attacked me."

"More of a demon huh?" Fran asked. Angel nodded with a questioning look. "Look we don't have enough time to spare for chit chat. You're right about that. Although if it was up to me I wouldn't let her live more than this but it's your call." With that he grabbed Angel's arm with a strength Angel didn't know he had and quickly cut his wrist with his nail and placed it over the woman's mouth.

"What-?" Angel asked as the woman stirred to life and grabbed his wrist with her hands and started sucking off of him.

"I will be damned. It is true." Fran nearly whispered with awe.

"God damned what are you doing?" Angel asked in a weak voice.

"Sorry big dude, but nothing could help besides blood. And seeing as how I am a demon my blood won't help her." When Angel didn't answer back Fred closed his eyes. He knew where Angel was. Oh his body might be here but his mind went on a vacation. Of the creature's choosing.


	4. In the White Room

**Chapter Three**

"Where I am?" Angel asked. All he remembered was talking to Fran about the creature trying to get him to heal it then- "Son of a bitch." Angel snarled when everything came back to him.

Angel was in a white room. Or at least a place that had very bright white lights that made everything seem like someone got paint happy and painted everything white. Now that he thought about it he guessed that it was a combination of both because there was a thin cloud of mist in the room too. It affected the lighting and in the same time didn't.

All of the sudden a black chair appeared in the middle of the room. A shiver ran through Angel. It wasn't because of the chair appearing but what sat on the chair. It was a little girl that looked no older than nine. She had black hair, ivory skin and black eyes. She smiled up at Angel.

"You." Was all that Angel could say. He knew this "girl". Or at least had run into her many times before. It was what was kept in the White Room in the Organization's building. But it was no girl. No one in the Angel Investigations could find out what exactly she was. They didn't know if she was a demon or something else. Something far powerful.

"Hello Angelus." The girl greeted Angel. "Surprised to see me?"

"I thought you were in the White Room." Angel narrowed his eyes at her. He was awarded a laugh. "In fact that's where you were condemned to stay. You can't leave that room. Or at least that's what you told me on a previous encounter."

"'Previous encounter'. You make it sound like I am a ghost." The girl smirked up at Angel. "But perhaps I am. Perhaps I am not. But what I can tell you is that you _are_ in the White Room. Or at least Draven's version of the White Room."

"Then if this is that thing's idea of the White Room, you're not really the one that occupies it." Angel narrowed his eyes at the girl. Suddenly there appeared another black chair.

"I invite you to sit Angelus." The girl motioned with her left hand.

"I prefer to stand." Angel snapped.

"I said **Sit down!!"** The girl's voice became a loud growl of annoyance. Angel quickly did as she said, not wanting to make her madder than what he accomplished already.

"Ah that's a good Angelus." She sneered at him. "Now first off I would like for you to not think of Draven as a thing. She is no thing. Things are inanimate and I think you know she is not." There was a slight pause as the girl smiled slightly at this. "Second off my Angelus, we two are… connected. So if she decides to take your mind anywhere then I could step in or she could call me up. Either way, you are talking to the actual 'thing that occupies the White Room.' "

"And for all this information you are giving me what do I have to do in return?" Angel shrewdly guessed. For all the times in his life he was handed information there was something the giver wanted in return.

"I am offended Angelus. You honestly think that I would want something in return?" The girl looked shocked. Angel had to give her credit on her acting skills. Then the look turned colder. "Maybe you have already given me something. Maybe it is me who owes you something. Have you ever thought of that? Paid in blood, I shall give you the answers that you seek."

Angel was shocked to silence. He knew with what, whom, the girl was talking about. It took no genius to figure it out.

"That's right my pet vampire. Your precious Buffy is the one that already paid the price." The girl mocked. "What you are dealing with Angelus is no human. No human blood runs through that girl's veins. But instead it is a mixture of a vampire and a demon."

"What? That's unheard of." Angel whispered. "It can't be done."

"But my dear, it is done. Usually the… offspring… of the mating is too weak to survive. But this one, this one actually survived." The girl explained. "And the organization that has me trapped in the White Room also had her trapped. She is their hunter. She hunts what they don't like. You though, you saved her. And so you see I will ask for something in return."

"I knew it." Angel sneered. "It wasn't Buffy's death that made you pay up. It's knowing that I would be doing you a favor." The White Room suddenly got brighter as the girl got madder.

"No Angelus, it is not something bad. For years I watched them beat her and try to subdue her. For years Angelus I heard her cries and wanted to do something. But what can I do? If I meddle with the affairs of the others they will simply turn on me." She paused to let her words get the desired affects on Angel.

"But now she's free." Angel whispered. The girl laughed.

"Until they find her. That's what I want you to do. Keep her safe from them. If they find her they will put chains on her and torment her again. It will not stop."

"If you answer something for me." Angel saw the opportunity to get some answers that he wanted.

"Oh?" The girl lifted her left eyebrow. "With what do you want to know Angelus?"

"Is she the Bound Huntress that I have been forewarned about?"

"Oh my Angelus." The girl laughed. It was a high pitched laugh, like a girl. Not the same tone of voice that she used. "No. I do not think so anyways. The Bound Huntress? Go look up that in a book and find out who that creature is. What you got there maybe it but…." She stopped and cocked her head as if listening to something only she could hear. "It's time to go Angelus."

All the sudden everything changed. It was like a water running down the sink. But Angel wasn't apart of it. Although he did catch a glimpse of something beneath the surface. And he almost got why she cared so much. But as quickly as the answer came it disappeared as he was thrust back into the physical realm.


End file.
